


Home Again

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony makes it back from space and reunites with Pepper.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the 2nd Endgame trailer (aka before the footage of the reunion hug was released. But it still essentially works with what we know so far.)  
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://newnewyorker93.tumblr.com/post/183563399401/please-just-kiss-me-already-from-this-prompt).

Tony stumbles out of the Guardians’ ship into the cold New York night, Nebula gripping tightly to his arm to keep him from falling over. He’s dizzy and tired and it’s hard to focus on anything because his head is pounding but for the first time since he set foot on that damn donut ship so long ago something good is happening because Pepper is standing there on the grassy field outside the compound with the moonlight shining off her light red hair.

She’s biting her lip and looking at him with that same relieved-nervous-happy smile he remembers from god, it feels like a thousand years ago now. Leaning against Rhodey as he stepped off a plane into the bright California sunshine after months in that cave and saw Pepper there waiting for him, back when it was Mr. Stark and Miss Potts and he couldn’t kiss her no matter how much they both may have wanted him to.

_ A few tears for your long-lost boss? _

_ Tears of joy, I hate job hunting. _

That’s how it’s always been between them, from long before either of them realized there  _ was _ something between them. Dancing around each other, teasing and flirting before they can both finally get what they want. He knows he should make a joke now, knows that’s what everyone expects. Pretend that everything’s ok but it’s  _ not _ and he just wants to hold her for a bit before he inevitably passes out from exhaustion or dehydration or the wound in his side that’s threatening every second to pull open again.

“Please just kiss me already,” he whispers.

Pepper nods, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him and he collapses gratefully into her embrace. Tony knows he’s dirty and sweaty and gross, and both of them are crying so it’s a salty, snotty mess but she’s real and solid and  _ alive _ and the kiss tastes like home and for one brief moment their broken, shattered universe is whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on a longer trailer fic *eyes the calendar nervously* but I did enjoy writing this short one too so I figured I'd post it :)


End file.
